


In Dreams We Wake

by TheBooBox



Series: In Dreams Universe [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Continuation and sidelines, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooBox/pseuds/TheBooBox
Summary: Extending the "In Dreams" Universe. A companion to my original fic, open to requests!
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Tenten, Gaara/Karin (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Inuzuka Kiba/Tamaki, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Shizune/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: In Dreams Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774576
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Bathroom Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @sasukes-grass-fed-dick

“Menma!! Hurry up will ya!”

“Go. Away.”

“Pleeeeeeaasssee? I gotta go!”

The thirteen-year-old banged his fist against the wood of the bathroom again. He’d been waiting for ten minutes already!

“Use the other bathroom. I’m busy.”

“Busy?! Doing what?! You’ve been in there for half-a-friggin’ hour already!”

Natsu popped his red-head around the corner, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Will you please keep it down!” he hissed. 

Itachi looked at his younger brother incredulously. “Tell her to get out then!” He whisper-yelled despite himself. The nine-year old did not scare him, but the consequences of waking up his charges…no thank-you!

Natsu however, was unsympathetic to his older brother’s ordeal. “Use the other bathroom then idiot!”

“I can’t!” Itachi was practically dancing now. Kami, he had to go so bad! “Mom and Dad are in there taking one of their long-ass showers!” 

Unmoved and as cold as their Uncle Gaara, Natsu turned wordlessly and returned to the nursery. Frustrated, Itachi was just about to bang again on the impenetrable barrier when he felt presence behind him. Whirling around he almost smacked his face into the object the nine-year-old was holding to his face.

“What the-?”

“Go in this, then dispose of it.” Natsu replied curtly, and turned to leave again.

Itachi, one hand holding it in and the other gripping the empty plastic baby-bottle like his brother had lost it, snapped his head back up. “You can’t-!”

“SHHHH!!!!” Natsu had the look in his eyes that spelled death. Seriously? Was he the only sane person besides their dad in this family or what? 

Oh yeah, he forgot to whisper. 

“You can’t expect me to go in this!” He was back to whisper-yelling, but he was a genin now. Genin did not pee in baby bottles. They also could not pee in their backyards because their parents would destroy them if they accidentally killed their mom’s tomato plants again with the toxins in their pee.

“I expect you,” Natsu spoke softly, dangerously like mom when dad said something stupid or exceeded the household ramen allocation for the week. And Itachi did not tremble, no sir. “-to dispose of it when you are done, and replace it with a new one at your own expense.”

“But-!”

“You’re a genin now, aren’t you nii-san?”

“Yeah but-!”

“Then I see no problem. You have a job, which provides you with excess funds. Now shut up and pee before you wake them up and I’m forced to kill you.”

With that the door to the nursery shut with a small click and Itachi was left in the silent corridor, completely dumbfounded and cursing the summer his younger brother had spent in Suna with their uncle and auntie Karin.

And then he heard it. On the other side of the bathroom door where his fifteen-year-old bossy big sister had been hiding forever and a day doing absolutely nothing but torturing her poor beloved otouto. 

A tiny, little crackle.

Something like…

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU EATING CANDY IN THERE!?!”

All at once there were several cries, loud, wailing, death-sentence cries of several small babies.

Dread pooled in his stomach.

“Shit.”

He forgot to whisper again.

***

Sasuke sat on the large bed, all nine of his children in the room with varying degrees of emotions on their faces.

Sayuri and Sasami sat on the bed, dressed in matching orange yukata with purple sashes. Already at three they were calm and deviously well-behaved, constantly watching and listening to everything around them and somehow able to mold their chakra into bath time rainstorms.

If ever he regretting something, it would be taking them out into that damn storm. Fuck everything else he had ever done, lightning striking innocent rubber-ducks was the proverbial straw.

Menma was standing with her arms crossed, her long purple dress with the wide-Uchiha collar hiding the embarrassed flush on her face as she glared daggers at Itachi. Itachi was on the opposite end of the room looking anywhere but at another family member, sporting a bright blue t-shirt of the same style and black pants and holding what appeared to be a baby-bottle full of pee.

Sasuke sighed internally and shifted his gaze to the center of the room.

Natsu was intensely red-faced, which meant he was angry. He wore a black long-sleeve with the same collar and forest green overalls. He used to wear shorts, but after the boys were born he switched because he liked having all the extra pockets to store baby supplies in. He trying his damnedest to keep his youngest brothers calm while Naruto helped, each with two tiny red-heads in the midst of their terrible two’s in their arms.

All they wanted was to take a shower in peace. It was their only day off together from the office and they had planned on making the most of it. Since the last pregnancy Naruto had endured a great deal, Kurama surprising him by ‘helping’ with their clan restoration, and channeling some Fox-litter-blessing-thing that had them adding on four baby boys instead of the one they were expecting. When Naruto yelled at the demon fox, the damn thing only shrugged and said something about how real fox litters were double the size, and they should be grateful to him for not giving them more than they could handle.

Apparently, the twins had also been a part of that present, which they should have questioned before because twins did not run in either side of their families unlike the Hyuga.

That they knew of, at least.

Either way, they now had nine, _nine_ , children. Permanently sworn off his idiot husband’s justu and all variations of in perpetuity because they were only human for Kami’s sake. And between their jobs as Kage, the village itself and life, they certainly had their hands full.

Like now.

This time, his sigh was audible.

“So, who wants to start?” 

No one answered him at first, which wasn’t unusual. Their children weren’t ill-behaved in general, but they were far from angels. Thankfully, he and Naruto being the former hell-raisers they were in their various youths in combination with that whole, extra-other life thing, had some patience and understanding on their side.

This particular situation however was testing that.

Both Menma and Natsu turned their eyes to Itachi who, feeling his siblings twin blue laser gazes, gulped and took a firm, defensive stance, pointing at his elder sister in fury and gripping the pee-bottle with white-knuckles, black eyes narrowed in a old but familiar contempt.

“She was eating candy in the bathroom!”

Sasuke raised an incredibly high eyebrow, indicating his utter surprise. Of all the-

“I’m sorry, what now?” Naruto had looked up from the other two black-eyed boys he held, Kurama and Haku. 

“I was not!” Menma balled her fists and turned to Itachi, and Sasuke would bet her flush reached her toes. Never, ever did she lose composure like this. Sasuke’s stunned face was set in stone. “You take that back!”

“Will not!”

“You will too! Who even eats in the bathroom? It’s disgusting!”

“You’re disgusting!”

“Say’s the boy holding a bottle of urine!” 

“And who’s fault is that? Bathroom-diner! Savage!”

“I was _not_ eating in the bathroom! I said take it back!”

“NO! Don’t lie! I heard the wrapper!”

Sasuke found himself swinging his head back and forth like a ping-pong. Why did this feel so familiar? Oh yeah. Hn.

“What wrapper?” Naruto asked, the look of confusion etched into his husbands face. Sasuke would have kissed him and called him adorable were the circumstances otherwise.

“I…um…” Menma was suddenly so red Sasuke thought she would burst.

“Menma,” he called her gently and held out his hand. Hesitating only a moment, she stepped forward slowly and placed her soft palm in his, taking a seat next to him where the twins immediately crawled to her as if magnetized. Natsu squawked from his corner indignantly. “What happened?”

She took a shuddering breath and avoided his gaze. Sasuke’s eyes furrowed and he moved his hand to her hair, stroking it lovingly. “It’s alright baby, just tell us what happened.”

All kinds of thoughts were running in his mind, none of them good. He had noticed his daughter was spending a lot of time with Hinata and Lee’s boy Metal. The clinically shy taijutsu prodigy was actually part of Itachi’s genin team along with Inochin, but seemed to hang around his precious daughter way too often in their downtime.

Of course, Lee had insisted that they were only practicing taijutsu forms, Menma’s sharingan being the only match for Metal’s speed in their age range, but Sasuke had his suspicions. 

Dark, paranoid and irrational thoughts began to swirl in his mind.

If Hinata thought she could get back at him for stealing Naruto from her by siccing her son on _his_ daughter and getting her preg-

“I got my period.”

“…”

Wait…what?

It was barely a whisper but it derailed the impending downward spiral of his thoughts as if it were a scream in the night.

“Umm…”

He did not just ‘um’. Uchiha’s did not ‘um’. 

“Uhh…”

Good grief, he had lost the ability to articulate.

“So the pee bottle then?” Naruto supplied helpfully from his corner. Sasuke eyed him gratefully, noticing the flush on the Orange-robed man he married. 

All eyes were on Itachi then, who was gaping like a fish. Unfortunately, his had his father’s tact. “Aren’t you like, a little late for that?”

Sasuke felt her sharingan activate from beside him and was able to use Amenotejikara to move his cherished, silly eldest son out of harms way before his sister could maim him, which meant she ended up stabbing a kunai through one of his good pillows instead.

With finality, and no more questions he was willing to endure the answers of, Sasuke sighed deeply and stood up, taking the precariously curious twins with him.

“The cost of that pillow is coming out of _both_ of your allowances. Now, all of you, go to your rooms for an hour and contemplate your behavior _in silence _until we call you for lunch.”__

__Naruto stifled a snicker as both teens groaned audibly. Sasuke swept across the room gracefully and handed off the girls to his eldest, patting her on the head and leaning down to whisper softly in her ear._ _

__“Congratulations, little love.”_ _

__She gasped a hurried ‘thank you’ and rushed out of the room, embarrassed flush in a full triumphant return._ _

__The rest of the children followed suit, Itachi grabbing Minato and Mamoru from the largest blonde, their tiny blue eyes having finally drifted close. Natsu still had the other two in his arms, huddled close to his chest as if afraid to let them go. He blinked at Sasuke once, and he couldn’t help but ruffle the boys head and place a kiss there._ _

__“Thank you chibi.”_ _

__The boy smiled warmly and nodded, saying nothing as he expertly closed the door with his foot._ _

__“You know, we gotta give her the talk now Teme.” Naruto groaned as soon as they left and smothered his face in their remaining pillow._ _

__Sasuke hummed, snatching the pillow from under him and ignoring the ‘hey’ in favor of straddling his partner._ _

__“This one’s mine Usuratonkachi.”_ _

__Naruto growled, gripping his hips in both hands and digging his fingers in. “Teme.”_ _

__“Hn.”_ _

__Leaning down he licked the blonde’s earlobe and spoke huskily, “You can fight me for it, if you want to.”_ _

__Naruto bucked up, already hard and willing. Their shower had been cut short, after all._ _

__“But first.” Sasuke stood up swiftly, striding to the closet and grabbing a shirt and pants while sealing the pillow into his forearm amongst the weapons and other, somewhat odd assortment of things he kept on his person._ _

__“Hey, what are you-”_ _

__“I’m going to have a talk with Lee’s son.”_ _

__“What? Teme you can’t just-talk to him about what?”_ _

__Naruto scrambled off the bed after him, but Sasuke was already dressed and heading out the window in the style of their shared mentor._ _

__“She’s our baby Naruto. What do you think I’m going to talk to him about?”_ _

__“Yeah okay, but-”_ _

__“Look after the kids. I’ll be back in an hour for lunch.”_ _

__With that he jumped down, landing on the ground below and offering a wave over his shoulder._ _

__“He’s just a kid Sasuke! Don’t do anything crazy damnit!”_ _

__“No ramen for lunch!”_ _

__“HEY! NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!”_ _

__“And no promises!”_ _

__Before the other could reply, Sasuke was already gone._ _


	2. Choices

Sasuke glared at his bedroom wall holding a bag of frozen veggies over his eye while Naruto sniggered at him.

“Stop laughing and just heal me Dobe.” He removed the bag and turned to face his idiot husband.

Naruto full on burst out laughing as soon as he saw the blooming array of colors surrounding the hokage’s purple eye of legend. Sasuke kicked his foot out and nailed Naruto in his shin, causing the other man to fall to the floor but failing to stop him from laughing.

“Are you fucking done yet? I’d like to get back downstairs before that damn Fox teaches them more ways to wreak havoc on our lives.” The raven kicked his foot out again, missing this time as Naruto dodged. 

“Not until you tell me what happened!” Naruto climbed up on the bed and straddled his husband, gently pushing his chest to lie down and taking his wrists in both hands to pin them on either side of his head. Leaning over him, Naruto inspected the damage with a lopsided smile. 

Sasuke knew he had two choices, considering how stubborn they both were. He could give in and share his humiliation, or he could refuse and simply portal to Sakura’s and give up the blackmail he had on her to call in the favor of her healing him without question.

Which was the lesser of the two evils?

Or more accurately, was that leverage he had on Sakura worth giving up now, or should it be preserved for a later date?

“I questioned the boy about his relationship with Menma, he was unable to articulate a satisfactory answer.” He turned his head away to face the head of the bed, shielding his shame from view.

Naruto leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking lightly on the skin there. “And then?” 

Torn between arousal and embarrassment. Was this really his life? “And then _your ex-wife_ sucker-slapped me.”

His blonde husband sat up in shock. “No fucking way! You’re kidding right? Little Hinata?”

The Uchiha turned to glare. “Does it look like I’m fucking kidding?”

Naruto once again burst out laughing. “I don’t-! I mean-! How?!! You’re practically a freaking god-level shinobi! How did she even get the drop on you?”

Sasuke was not amused. He flipped their positions and pinned Naruto’s hands against the laughing moron’s chest. “She broke out of the genjutsu I put her in. The damn woman’s been practicing with Menma behind my back.”

The other man’s laughter died down a little but not completely. “Woah, really? That’s great!”

“I fail to see exactly how your _ex-wife_ practicing genjutsu with our daughter, something she _should_ be practicing with her own father, is a good thing.”

Blue eyes shining with tears from his laughter gleamed up at him. “I’m just saying, it’s good because that means Menma is branching out, using her techniques against other dojutsu user will make her stronger!” He released one of his captured hands and reached up to cup Sasuke’s bruised face. “And she’s not my ex-wife, that didn’t happen here, remember? You seriously need to get over that. _I chose you._ ”

“Hn.” He leaned into the warm healing touch, closing his eyes to escape the intimacy of Naruto’s gaze. 

“Teme.” Rough lips grazed his own, and Sasuke granted them access. The kiss was neither consoling or apologetic, but declarative and loving. Once again he could feel the jinchuriki’s erection beneath him and he ground down. Naruto groaned and released his lips to trail kisses down his jawline. 

They didn’t have too much time. As kages and parents with an immortal trickster Fox Demon as their live-in babysitter, these moments needed to be handled with care and quickness.

Clothes were quickly shed while they continued to grind and kiss. Sasuke pulled out a tube of lube from one of his seals and reached down towards Naruto’s entrance. The blonde whined and broke their kiss. 

“Saassssss! I thought we were gonna do it the other way?” He bucked his hips up, his wet erection grazing Sasuke’s own. “Remember the shower? Before we were interrupted?” 

A tan hand reached down and gripped their cocks together, sliding up and down in a slow, smooth motion. Sasuke shuddered, but he would not give in twice in a row. He eased his finger in and circled it around slowly, causing Naruto to arch and moan. 

“Fff-fine! But…ahh…next time…ahhhh…”

“Yes Naru, next time.” Sasuke smirked and moved to two fingers, Naruto loosening up easily for him and increasing the pressure of his grip on them. 

Their kisses turned fervent as they moved on from prepping to joining. Sasuke pushed himself in slowly until he bottomed out, resting a moment in Naruto’s impossibly tight heat. The blond laced a hand around Sasuke’s neck and they rested their foreheads against one another, heavy breaths intermingling. 

_“I chose you, Sasuke.”_

The raven sighed as Naruto’s whisper through their link echoed in his mind. He was a child of the past, and in part, the future that almost was. There would always be a part of him that feared Naruto would one day regret his decision, or worse.

That this wasn’t real.

_I will **always** choose you Sasuke._

Naruto bombarded him with love then. Their shared precious moments. It was too much.

Sasuke pulled out and abruptly slammed back in, leaning up and away to grab Naruto’s legs and throw them over his shoulder and begin his thunderous pounding.

The blond was a mess beneath him, but still stubborn as always. Even bent in two he managed to filter his love into Sasuke, combining the feral moment into something more passionate. Sasuke’s thrusts were increasingly more delicious as a result. Naruto’s kisses were desperate and sloppy, everything seemed wet and so, so good.

The bed shook under them. Sasuke could feel a slight burning in his thighs that told him he needed to dedicate more time to training if this simple act was already wearing on him. His angle changed course to begin its needed attack on his husband’s sweet spot, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the receiver. The moment stretched as Sasuke continued like this, doing his best to withhold himself from bursting.

Had it been this long since they’d had a moment alone?

Reaching down he took a hold of the blonde’s weeping cock and began stroking it in time, twisting at the head and gliding down. Naruto sucked his tongue into his mouth and he groaned. 

They reached their peak within seconds of each other, Naruto exploding in his hand and tightening around him, squeezing him into that exquisite release. He continued to thrust until he could no longer stand it, gently lowering his lover’s thighs to wrap around his waist.

They took a few moments to lie there together joined. This was, after all, their only day off this week. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, breathing in Naruto’s scent and tasting the salt of their sweat on his lips. 

“Sasuke.”

“Usuratonkachi. Don’t.”

“But-”

“I know moron. Shut up.”

Naruto smiled at him and he sighed. Someone pounded a fist on their bedroom door and their moment of peace was over. 

Yes, this was his life.

They cleaned and dressed themselves with the quick efficiency that came with years of practice and answered the door. Natsu, their red-headed angel was looking exasperated.

“Mother, father, please come quickly. Kurama ji-ji is teaching the twins how to summon him.”

Sasuke’s eyes bulged out of his head and he turned to look at his husband who was frozen in shock.

“Summon him? As in like-?”

“As in how Madara once summoned him. At his whim.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed accusingly. “Like how _you choose_ summon your toads for entertainment for them. You know, the ones Kurama has always been jealous of for sharing you?”

Dread, eerily familiar to that same look he had when he discovered he was carrying four babies instead of one, appeared on his blonde idiot’s face. “OH MY KAMI NO!!!!!”


End file.
